Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-19005049-20140824012433
Bridget hatte kurz das Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein, was völlig irrational war, in einem Raum voller Menschen. Aber es war ein anderes Gefühl. Und das kurze Schimmern von weiß-blauem Licht in Meis Augen verunsicherte sie. "I-ich sollte sie anrufen. SIe verdient es, davon zu erfahren.", Bridget rappelte sich auf und wollte den Raum verlassen. Mei folgte ihr. Im Flur hielt sie sie auf. "Bridget, warte." Erschrocken fuhr die Jägerin herum. "Ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen...", murmelte sie und fuhr sich erneut durchs Gesicht. Mei stand da und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wollte etwas sagen, was die Situation änderte. Was alles änderte, so, wie es früher war. Sie wollte wieder mit Bridget reden können, wie sie es damals getan haben. Sie wollte einfach alles ändern. Und Bridget ging es selbst nicht anders. Sie bereute den Tonfall, den sie Mei entgegengebracht hatte, bereute, sie gehen gelassen zu haben. Bereute, gelogen zu haben. Und trotzdem blieb es still zwischen den Mädchen. Say something I'm giving up on you. Das Lied hätte keinen treffenderen Zeitpunkt finden können. Augenblicklich schoss Bridget ein Bild von Jason in den Kopf, wie er ihr die selbstgebrannte CD gegeben hatte. Es musste falsch sein, noch Gefühle für das Engelskind zu haben, wäre das nicht wie Verrat an Jason? Und besonders jetzt... "Ich vermisse dich.", flüsterte Mei. "Denkst du, ich dich nicht?", Bridget lachte bitter. "Wir können die ganze Scheiße nicht einfach vergessen und einfach die schlechten Erinnerungen überspringen, oder?" Bridget schüttelte den Kopf. "Und einfach damit leben?", fragte Mei nach. "Müssen wir. Aber... Nicht so wie früher." "Warum nicht? Niemand kann etwas dagegen sagen. Es ist unsere Entscheidung." "Genau deshalb. Mei, wir sind andere Menschen geworden. Wir haben uns verändert." Mei trat einen Schritt näher. "Man wächst mit seinen Aufgaben." "Oder man scheitert daran." "Du warst einmal voller Tatendrang... Ich weiß noch, wie du damals in Mel hineingerannt bist und losgeplappert hast wie bescheuert. Du warst so übermütig und aufgeregt und völlig du selbst. Was ist bloß alles passiert?" "Das, was mit uns allen passiert ist. Sieh sie dir doch an. Connor ist... Keine Ahnung. Nina und Johnny haben sich getrennt. Dray ist weg. Mel ist... Mel zieht mit Ina ihr eigenes Ding durch. Bonnie ist tot. Du bist... Du hast dich auch verändert. Wir sind nicht mehr die, die wir vor einem Jahr waren. Wir können nicht mehr uns den geplanten Weltuntergang schönsaufen, wir können uns nicht unser Leben schönreden oder unsere Verluste einfach wegschieben wie lästige Hindernisse." "Und wenn wir es doch tun? Wenn wir sie alle wiederholen? Wir können uns den verdammten Weltuntergang schönsaufen. Wir können uns unser Leben schönreden und eine Weile alles Schlechte vergessen! Es wäre wie früher." Bridget blinzelte die Tränen weg. "Es wird nie wieder so werden wie früher. Begreifst du es denn nicht? Alles ändert sich, es gibt kein Zurück! Und irgendwann sind wir alle tot und die Hälfte von uns in der Hölle und wir werden feststellen, dass alles scheiße ist und man sich nicht so viel übers Leben aufregen sollte, weil man eh nicht lebend rauskommt, aber hey, ist mir egal. Weil mir alles egal ist. Eigentlich will ich nur noch, das alles vorbei ist." Meis Augen glänzten von nicht vergossenen Tränen. "Das willst du nicht wirklich." "Doch. I-ich kann Bobby gut verstehen. Wenn ich nicht so verdammte Angst vor den Schmerzen hätte, hätte ich mir schon eine Kugel in den Kopf gejagt oder wäre irgendwo runtergesprungen. Ich meine, irgendwann muss doch endlich mal Schluss damit sein. Irgendwann muss man doch mal sein Leben leben dürfen, mit jemandem, den man liebt und nicht verliert. Ich weiß, wie viele Menschen du verloren hast, die dir die Welt bedeuten und ich bewundere dich verdammt noch mal für deine Stärke, aber ich bin nicht so stark. Ich kann es kaum noch ertragen. Es ist nicht nur der Tod um mich herum, es ist auch der Mord an Cas und das Wissen über das, was ich getan habe, in den neun Monaten. I-ich schaffe das wirklich nicht mehr. Ich glaube, ich werde alles beenden, was zu beenden sich gehört und dann ist es vorbei. Ich kann wirklich nicht mehr. Bei jedem Schritt habe ich Angst zusammenzubrechen und nie wieder aufzustehen.", Bridgets Stimme zitterte. Mei griff nach ihrer Hand. Sie war eiskalt. "Deshalb sind wir doch da. Du begreifst es einfach nicht. Wir sind Familie. Zwar nicht blutsverwandt, aber Familie. Und wenn du nicht mehr kannst, sind wir da, um dich auf deinem Weg zu begleiten. Meinst du, ich hätte all das auch nur annähernd ertragen können, wenn diese Gruppe sich nicht in mein Leben gedrängt hätte? Ich war auch mal so weit wie du. Mehrmals. Aber der Gedanke an diese Familie hat mich gezwungen, weiterzumachen." "Ich will aber nicht weitermachen, Mei, ich will einfach nicht mehr.", flüsterte Bridget und dann schloss die das Engelskind in die Arme. "Ich vermisse dich und... Und uns, so wahnsinnig, das es weh tut, aber Jason hat mir so viel bedeutet. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, ohne ihn zu leben. Er fehlt bei jedem Schritt. Bei jedem verdammtem Atemzug. Und ich will dir nie wieder wehtun und das kann ich auch nicht, wenn es kein uns mehr gibt.", sie ließ Mei los und trat zurück. "Das war jetzt kein Abschied, oder?" Bridget schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, was es war." Dann wandte sie sich um und ging zur Tür heraus um sich auf die Stufen der Veranda zu setzen und in die Dunkelheit hinauszustarren, das Handy noch immer in der Hand, nur dass sie mittlerweile nicht mehr über Hillary oder Jensen nachdachte.